Emotions
by Serene Cullen
Summary: AN: This is one of my first stories, I found a whole folder of them please don't be too harsh.


Emotion Commotion ~Jasper Hale~ One Shot

**AN: This is one of my very first stories. I found a whole folder of them. Don't be too harsh.**

Jasper Hale, he should have been on every girls' hottie list in your group of 10, but he only made 3. It was strange, sitting among a group of girls you'd known your whole life and being 1 of 3 who put Jasper on her list and 1 of 1 who had put him at the very top. In a small town like this not many good looking guys walked through and the few that did, didn't stay long however Jasper and his siblings had been here for almost 2 years now, it was hard to believe they all looked like they belonged on a runway instead. "So Kelly who was your top?" Jessica asked. Kelly blushed "Edward Cullen" you rolled your eyes, of course Edward had made your list too, it was a hottie list and he was hott, but you would never see him as a boyfriend type however for whatever reason 9 of 10 of you there saw him as perfect boyfriend material. He was number 3 of your 5, his brother Emmett in between him and Jasper the bottom of your list consisted of a very boring Tyler and a very annoying Mike neither were spectacular then again, you were no prize either. "So Alexis is the only one who has Jasper as number one" Jessica said making kissy noises "you're so immature" you said to her. At that moment your cell phone vibrated you looked at it and opened the text. It was a number you didn't recognize, still you read the message 'meet me if you want to by the flower garden at our school, at 8:30 tonight, dress nice' you blushed lightly. "Hey girls" you said and they all looked at you "do any of you recognize the number 745-****?" you questioned. They all took out there phones and dialed it but only the number showed as they called, no one had the number stored.

It was 8:28 and you showed up at the garden you saw someone who looked average build and normal height standing in the shadows turned away from you. You nervously straightened your dress and walked into a beautiful candle light scene. You stared in aw for a moment then said lowly "h-hello" he turned as quick as a dime, and before you saw anything else, you saw his bright crimson eyes stare at you with hunger. "You've evaded me too long young one" he said in a husky voice. You staggered backward surprised, and you tripped over one of the bricks that was sticking up slightly. He chuckled in amusement "don't worry it will be over very soon dear" he said and in an instant he was at your side stroking your cheek. His touch was ice cold and his skin felt very firm against your fragile cheek. You closed your eyes and wished with every fiber of your being you hadn't come, you could feel regret washing threw you, tomorrow your lie would be figured out, that you did not go to your friend Jessica's house for the night but instead you went to meet a crazy stranger who was planning to kill you and God knows what else. You felt tears stream your cheek, then something pierced your neck, your eyes snapped open and you tried to push this, this, this _vampire_ off of you. He drank and he drank and he drank until you felt your body had nothing left to give. It was at this point that he let go that as he let your bloodless body fall to the ground you began to burn. It felt like it would only take seconds to consume you that you would soon suffer more vividly that it would only get worse. As the burning reached your heart a horrible scream erupted from your lungs a scream that would be heard for miles.

You woke up and saw people around you, some you recognized some you did not. You looked around you and you were able to put names to faces, the one who was holding your hand and resting his head on your upper legs staring blankly at the couch pattern was Jasper Hale. You looked around, surely Alice Cullen was close then, however you could not find her "Ah she's up" you heard a voice that you could not place say, in an instant Jasper was off your legs and was now sitting parallel with your chest. "How are you feeling" you thought for a moment "unusually calm I should be bouncing around the room demanding what the heck meet me last night and" you were cut off "4 nights ago" the other voice you didn't recognize said. "Okay well 4 nights ago and drank all my blood I'd say what I think it is but I don't feel like feeling 5 right now so vampires are out." You heard a muffled laugh and sat up with unnatural ease and saw Emmett was there too. You froze "where am I?" you asked looking at Jasper with horror, you could NOT be in the Cullen house you could NOT. "Why not?" another voice you recognized, Edward, asked. "Why not what?" you said *he didn't hear your thoughts Alexis don't be stupid* Edward frowned "you haven't told her yet? O she's only just woken up alright then good luck Jazz, Carlisle" and then he left. "Well that was…strange…AND WHY AM I FEELING SO DARN CALM I WANNA BE ANGREY I WANNA BE SOMETHING BESIDES CALM" you yelled "mission completed" Jasper said wincing away from you slightly. You blushed, or at least you should have but you didn't feel any blood rush to your cheeks "um do you have a mirror?" you asked "I don't think that would be the best idea right now young one" this Carlisle murmured. "Well then what's going on and why am I so, thirsty?" "There is much to discuss Alexis"

3 months

Well hello again everyone once again I'm Alexis and this is my story oh ya and one more thing I'M A FREAKING VAMPIRE!

It's been 3 months since you've been changed and your eyes are starting to look more gold then red which is a good thing. You were just getting ready to go back to school you were sort of excited you know as far as everyone at school knew you had just caught a really bad cold, apparently you were dead to your father and your father was dead to the rest of the town, he had moved away after hearing about you. You got into Carlisle's BMW S55 and waited until he came himself. "You're sure your okay with this Alexis?" he asked for the 136th time…literally. "Yes dad" you answered to some it might seem weird but that's who Carlisle was to you now and you felt no pain or remorse when you said it, it actually finally sounded right. You smiled at the thought, today instead of going with your siblings to school your adopted father was taking you and he was going to register you under the name of Alexis Cullen. You were just pulling out of the garage with the jubilee of cars when Jasper appeared at the car door. You rolled the window down and he handed you your new back pack "oh my gosh thank you so much Jasper" you said and hugged him threw the window tightly, you had to admit you were a little reluctant to let go, it fit, your body next to his, he was like a long lost puzzle piece that finally completed the dusty puzzle that was you. You let go the hug lasted only 3 seconds but for a vampire that's a long time. "I'm gonna ride with you two" Jasper said getting into the back of the car and keeping his head down. When you looked back at Carlisle and he was smirking at you and you quickly turned your gaze to the floor.

You were registered under your new name and you had about 10 min until everyone started arriving at school. You both decided to wait near the picnic tables for everyone to get here. As you walked next to Jasper you didn't feel out of place but you felt a little bit guilty after all he was taken he was with Alice Cullen. This thought brought waves of insecurity and sadness upon you and your head fell as a sigh automatically left your lips. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked, you had forgotten he could feel your emotions as well, if not better, as you could. "It's nothing too important" you said, he seemed to ponder this answer for a moment then in a low voice said "it's important enough to affect you" you froze realizing how true his words were. "I'm just worried that I won't fit in with my friends anymore" you lied he sighed with frustration and you knew you had been caught but he didn't push it.

When you two reached the picnic tables you sat looking out at the rain. You began to play with your hair out of habit more than necessity. You were soon taken into your own little world, daydreaming about how it could be if Alice wasn't with Jasper, but deep down you knew it would hurt him too much to leave her. A voice broke threw your thoughts "you're wrong" it said, you stood faster than you should have and made a mental note to practice human speeds. You saw Edward standing only a few paces away from you and Jasper. "They have already made their choices and now are waiting on you" Edward said taking your cheek in his hand, your eyes lit with fury you never wanted him this way only Jasper, from beside you, you heard a hiss and felt two strong arms wrap around your waist and pull you back. Your body collided with another but this one was rock hard and it hurt you a little but the pain was easy to forget. "Like I said, he's made his choice and she has accepted it, they're waiting on you" Edward said and walked away. You looked behind you, even though you knew who it was you were still surprised to be proven right. It was Jasper and he looked, well, pissed.

The bell rang and ruined your perfect moment with Jasper, he released your waist but took your hand and led you to your first class. It wasn't the same as it had been before now you had biology first with Jessica and Jasper, but you had to pick one how would you. Jasper took your hand again and took you up to the teacher, you handed him your slip and he signed it "you know Jasper you can go to your seat I'm sure Alexis is perfectly capable of giving me a paper and finding a seat" at that point he met Jasper's eyes and felt no need to push his point further something in Jasper's eyes must have said 'if-I-have-to-leave-her-everyone-in-here-is-dead' or something close to that at least, Edward was the mind reader after all not you. You took your slip back and Jasper's hand found yours again as he pulled you to the lab table. You sat next to him, *I suppose I could always have my choice made for me* you thought laughing lightly.

It was lunch time now and you were torn between two tables. You sighed, you knew Jasper would be expecting you at his table but you couldn't just blow off your old friends. You walked slowly to their table with only a juice in hand and sat next to Jessica. Your throat was burning and it was really hard to put up with them. "Hi Alexis" Jessica said and all your other friends greeted you too. "So" Lauren said "I heard Jasper wouldn't let go of you today?" you looked down embarrassed. "I guess someone's hottie list came true, so what happened to Alice, how far have you two gone?" she asked suddenly interested. You looked up "he didn't really say anything about Alice and all we've done is hold hands" Lauren and Jessica both gasped and everyone else, including you, looked at them "they are sitting kinda close" Jessica said pointing towards the Cullen table, you looked and she was right there did seem to be something between Alice and Jasper still. "You don't think he'd cheat on Alice with Alexis do you?" Lauren asked "he might she is beautiful but so is Alice I wonder, he probably just wants two girls" Jessica said. You felt tears stinging your eyes and you got up from the table and started outside. You caught a glimpse of Edward telling your family something but right now you really didn't care.

Jasper was up almost right after Edward had stopped talking. He followed you out but the second after you had checked to make sure that no one was outside you took off running *I don't care if I'm ditching the day I got back* you thought as you forced your feet to take you faster, surely your speed was close to Edward's now. You heard Jasper coming he was close but you could also tell that he was pushing himself way to hard, you couldn't bear it if he was hurt chasing after you. So reluctantly you slowed yourself down and allowed him to catch up to you. He slowed too, and then both of you came completely to a stop. At this point you had decided to let the tears run off your cheeks. His hands cupped your face and he used his thumbs to tenderly wipe the tears away. "Alexis what's wrong?" Jasper asked you knew he could feel the hurt, pain, sadness, jealousy, confusion, and so many other emotions rolling off of your being. "You, you still love her" you said threw sobs. "I never stopped loving Alice but I promise I love her as a sister now she saw this and broke up with me" he said "so you _never_ wanted me, I'm just a nice substitute" you said crying harder. "That's not what I said" you could tell this was stressing him out. "Lets just go back to school and then later we can sort all this out at home okay?" you nodded and ran back with him, he went towards the cafeteria but you went towards the gym, you had it next and you didn't feel like dealing with people right now.

The rest of the day past with a blur and you talked very little to anyone and only when it was necessary, and where you had been sad earlier today you were now glad that the last two periods of the day had full capacity in the ones that Jasper was in so you had gym 7th and he had it 8th you had Spanish 8th and he had it 7th.

School had ended about 30 minuets ago but you just sat on the school curb letting the rain drench your form and letting the rain disguise your tears. *I'm only a replacement* you thought and this was the first thought you had had in a while. You then heard your phone vibrate again and you turned it off and put it in your backpack. You could imagine all of them being mad that they were still at school, before coming here you had seen them in the parking lot all 5 of them, waiting for you, but you never had the intention of going home with them. It wasn't hard to make your emotions stop, all you had felt since lunch was numbness and that hadn't changed, with your mind and emotions blank neither Edward or Jasper could find you, if Alice wanted to you were sure she could have but she wanted Jasper to herself so she wouldn't help you knew that and were glad for it.

You let your body fall to the grass and the rain continued to wash at your eyes but no matter how it washed tears were always right back. "Alexis" you heard Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie all yelling about a few miles away. You didn't intend to give away your spot with any clues if anyone found you it would be by luck and nothing else. You found yourself becoming sad again and knew it would tell Jasper where to look. You got up and flew threw the forest tears trailing you. You then saw a nice little tree and you climbed it in one easy try. You reached a few branches and laid yourself across them. "Did you lose them" a voice asked you gasped and looked up seeing Alice. She dropped down to the branch you were on "I know what it might have looked like to you today at lunch but Jasper and I really are apart, and I have no intention of taking him back and I think he feels the same. I want you to think about that before you just run off like this you caused all of us a lot of stress, Carlisle left early from work, Rosalie missed a nail appointment, Emmett cut an hour out of exercise, Edward missed out on seeing Bella, Esme cut a date with a new friend, I am missing my favorite show, and Jasper, well Jasper is missing time with you" she said. "He doesn't care about the time he spends with me" you said "then why did he _pay_ the secretary to get you in the same first 4 periods?" Alice asked. You hadn't known he did pay you thought it was just luck.

She jumped down from the branch and onto the forest floor, "I won't tell them where you are but I'll tell them you're safe and that it's okay to go home" she said leaving. You rested against the trunk of the tree and just thought for a long time. Finally you heard a twig snap. Your head jerked down and you saw Jasper looking up at you, and you saw tears in his eyes too. "Come down" he whispered to you but you still heard it loud and clear, "I'm safe up here, emotionally" you whispered back "I'll protect your emotions" he said desperate "I'm safe from heart break up here" you said tears in your voice. "I won't hurt you anymore" he said "how can you promise that?" you asked "I can't hurt what I created" he said. You gasped you knew he had trouble with human blood and yet he changed you? You had never bothered to care who amongst your family had changed you, in fact you thought that the crazy vampire had changed you. "No the one who drank my blood changed me" you whispered back to him. He shook his head "you didn't have enough blood to be changed I gave you a transfusion and then used my venom to save you. You were shocked, "You could still hurt me" you said to him, he shook his head with possessiveness "you can't promise that" you repeated "I can't hurt the one I love" at that point you fell off the tree branch you had been leaning over and you fell right into his arms and he caught you firmly and pressed his lips against yours softly.


End file.
